Better Than Chocolate
by Beth-TauriChick
Summary: Weir decides to have a Halloween party to boost morale. Response to the Halloween challenge at the WeirMcKay group.


Title: Better Than Chocolate

Author: BethV (Taurichick77)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Just a short little fic, my response to the Halloween challenge at the McWeir group (lovely idea Jenny!!) - Weir decides to have a Halloween party to boost morale. My first SGA fic, so please be kind!

Pairing: Weir/McKay

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit being made here. Atlantis belongs to SciFi, Gekko, and a whole host of other people who are lucky enough to see David Hewlett, Paul McGillion & Joe Flanigan every day. But I'm not envious. Really.

"Tell me again why you think this is a good idea?" Rodney McKay asked.

Elizabeth Weir sighed. "Because, Rodney, everyone seems to be a bit down lately and I think this will be an excellent morale booster. We'll have a costume contest, candy for everyone, and I'm sure Major Sheppard will be happy to tell some ghost stories to the Athosian children. They're all being ferried in from the mainland for the party."

"Yes, well, it's not your chocolate supply that's being raided. Can't you at least make the costumes optional?

"Really, Rodney, the chocolate belongs to everyone. It's called sharing. And no, the costumes are going to be mandatory because I want everyone to participate. This is a group activity. You are the smartest person on this base; I'm sure with all of that superior brain power of yours you will be able to come up with something."

Rodney beamed at the compliment, but the grin quickly faded as he realized it meant that he still had to wear a costume. He directed the saddest look he could manage at Elizabeth.

"And that puppy dog look, cute though it may be, is not going to work with me. Now go figure something out; I'll see you in the common area for the party tonight." She left the room, leaving Rodney to ponder the fact that she had just referred to him as cute.

Still wondering why he felt a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach after hearing Elizabeth call him cute, he decided to go see what everyone else was wearing to the party. Dr. Carson Beckett was first on his list, so he headed for the infirmary.

"Carson, what are you..." he paused, taking in the appearance of the chief medical officer, then continued, "never mind, Braveheart."

"This isn't Braveheart, I'm Duncan McLeod of the Clan McLeod. Can't you tell by the colors of my kilt?"

"Oh right, my bad, how silly of me." Rodney responded sarcastically. "I was going to ask you what you were dressing up as, but since that question has been answered, I'll see you at the party later."

"Aye, Rodney, see you later."

Rodney decided to go back to his quarters to see if he could get inspired into coming up with a costume. On the way, he saw Major John Sheppard and Teyla.

"Major, might I ask where you got that eye patch?"

"Argh, I pillaged it from the doctor's supplies, matey."

Teyla looked at Sheppard, then back to McKay. "He has been talking in this strange manner all day; I do not know what is causing this and I am beginning to worry. He will not tell me what is wrong with his eye."

Rodney had to grin at Teyla's reaction. "I'm sure he'll be back to normal, or what passes for normal for him, tomorrow. He's just getting into his character for the party."

"Argh, that I am, matey, and now my wench and I must be off to find her a proper outfit for a pirate's lady."

Rodney rolled his eyes, and continued on to his quarters. Once there, he sat on the bed and tried to concentrate on coming up with a costume. He certainly wasn't going to do anything silly like the Major, and there was no way he was wearing a skirt like Carson, but he still wanted to impress Elizabeth, because he was starting to realize that he really cared about what she thought of him. Finally, an idea came to him. He made the necessary preparations, all the while thinking about what Elizabeth's reaction would be to his costume.

When it was time for the party, Rodney headed down to the common area. He could hear the Major telling ghost stories in a pirate drawl as he got closer. When he entered the room, he saw the Athosian children gathered around, hanging on the Major's every word. He laughed as he saw that Carson was off to the side, wielding a rather large sword and telling Lt. Ford, "there can be only one." Then he saw the person that he was really looking for, and she looked radiant in what appeared to be some kind of Athosian dress, low cut on the top and hanging down to just above her knees.

Elizabeth turned, frowning when she saw him in his civilian clothes. "Rodney McKay, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought we covered this. You were going to come up with some brilliant costume and actually participate in this activity."

Rodney smiled, and then tapped the nametag on his chest. Elizabeth leaned in closer to read the writing on the tag. Her eyes lit up as she burst into laughter. Rodney thought it was a beautiful sound, and he was glad to be the cause of it.

"A nudist, on strike? That is hilarious. I knew you would think of something. What do you think of my costume? Teyla let me borrow this dress; she said it's normally worn only for special occasions."

"I think you make a very beautiful Athosian."

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment. "Why thank you, Rodney."

"Elizabeth, would you like to, um, go...um, grab... um, get some dinner with me sometime?"

"Rodney, I would love to. How about after the party?"

Rodney couldn't believe his luck. He liked someone, got up enough courage to ask her out, and not only did she accept, but she wanted to go on a date almost immediately? "Ow!"

"Rodney, did you just pinch yourself?"

"Um, no..."

"Yes, you did. Were you thinking that you were dreaming? That is so adorable. Come on, let's go mingle and talk to everyone. You don't get out enough."

"Elizabeth, we are on an island, and hey, I go explore new worlds all the time. How much more 'out' could I get?"

"You know what I mean; you should socialize more, so everyone else can have the opportunity to get to know you like I have, and discover that you're not such a bad guy."

"Gee, thanks. Fine. Let's mingle."

The party dragged on slowly for Rodney, but he was buoyed by the thought of his date later in the evening. Even though it would probably turn out to be just him and Elizabeth sitting at a table talking over a couple of MREs, he was still eager for the party to be over with soon. Finally, after talking to practically everyone on Atlantis at some point, Elizabeth asked if he was ready to go have dinner.

"I thought you would never ask." Rodney, smiling more than he had in a very long time, took Elizabeth's arm and escorted her to the dining area.

They were surprised to find it nearly deserted. "I guess everyone was full from eating all the candy."

"Well I'm starving, what's on the menu? I hope we have some of the spaghetti MREs left."

"One day you are going to have to tell me why it is that you enjoy those so much."

"I'd tell you anything that you wanted to know."

"Rodney McKay, I do believe that was a line."

"Did it work?"

"Maybe. Are you going to do anything about it?"

Rodney didn't need to be asked twice, crossing the short gap between them and covering her mouth with his. Her lips were warm and tasted of the chocolate she'd had at the party. Before that moment, Rodney hadn't really believed that anything was better than chocolate. As Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, he realized that he had been wrong.

THE END – hope you liked it, I'm pondering a sequel but I have a fickle muse!


End file.
